


Pink Rhapsody

by YubaToMaTo



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YubaToMaTo/pseuds/YubaToMaTo
Summary: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：粉色狂想曲  
> 俳优scbd×摇滚乐队主唱jbdw  
> *破镜重圆  
> *⚠️组合解散 角色死亡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题：粉色狂想曲
> 
> 俳优scbd×摇滚乐队主唱jbdw
> 
> *⚠️组合解散 角色死亡

\---

01

“松村さん，您对您的前团员京本さん公开出柜后又频频和女性传出绯闻有什么看法？”

——能有什么看法。

他摆摆手表示不方便回答这个问题，周刊记者却贼兮兮地堵在一个微妙的角度里，让他无法接近公寓的大门。

“您和京本さん的cp当年大火，几分真几分假？”

“我不知情。我和京本很久没见了也没有联系。”松村北斗冷冷地扫了那位记者和蹲在车后的摄像，“我不想叫保安，请回吧。”

——几分真，又几分假？

松村北斗下意识地望向左侧，在组合支离破碎前，杰西，树，高地，慎太郎，当然还有京本，曾经死皮赖脸地黏上来，吵吵嚷嚷地挤在这一个小电梯里，手里提着啤酒和外卖寿司。曾经有无数个热血的夜晚，六人以为会一直一直走下去。

“杰西。”松村北斗默默念着这个名字，泪意涌上来，电梯适时地到达了楼层。钥匙转动锁扣时，手机蹦出来的聊天气泡打破了沉寂。

“北斗，有周刊记者去过你那里了吗？”

是高地。

“嗯。”

聊天界面显示正在打字的气泡出现又消失，省略号的三个点忽明忽暗，最终化成发来的一个正在叹气的动态贴图。

手指滑过手机屏幕翻页，点开浏览器，仍停留在松村北斗早已搜索过的那篇周刊报道。标题是八卦周刊一向的夸张风格，以及那隐藏在角落拍摄的照片模糊，却足够清楚。一头耀眼的金色中长发，扎得松散的半丸子头，标志性的黑色运动套装。身边的二位新人模特裸露的双腿足够吸睛，再配上煽动性的文字……

“不过，我们都要信任大我嘛，是我们五人早就约好的事情。”

高地发来的消息猝然闯入。

——“哪怕是为了杰西。”

他低头摘下口罩，大口呼吸仿佛劫后余生。

02

真正让松村北斗意外的，是在邮箱里发现京本大我寄来的演唱会门票。透着信封的透明一角，日期显示的是一个月后在都内晚上六点开始的晚场。

这种不管不顾的小少爷作风，在他们各自单飞后愈发明显。他在音乐方面的确才华横溢，空降成为那个乐队的主唱后，亲自操刀新专辑，哪怕是与乐队元老成员间的纠纷也没能阻止他改变乐队方向的决心。虽是以那位成员的退队收场，但新人吉他手的迅速加入以及新专辑的成功拯救他们于水火，如今全国巡演也不比他们jr时期动员的人数少上多少。利用自己和父亲的人脉，演唱会不仅有还在偶像时期就合作过的前辈们，还有日本摇滚界的新星担当合作嘉宾——京本大我的公开出柜更是让舆论的热度水涨船高，听说他们即将参加的摇滚音乐节门票不过一分钟就宣告售罄。但同时他也绯闻缠身，这个圈子里虽公开出柜的不多，但深柜本就不少，京本大我身边从未缺过谁——不过最近多了女人。

京本大我真是沉得住气，松村北斗想，这样一来他便不得不联系他了。他握紧手中的剧本，恨自己成了俳优，没个借口用演唱会来耍流氓。

他决定把那张票就扔在邮箱里。

仿佛在和谁置气一般。


	2. Chapter 2

\---

03

“松村北斗不会来的。”京本大我低头整理吉他背带，有一条明显地旧了，上面的星星标志都显得暗淡。

十年前，有个留着长长刘海的男孩子好奇地摸着它，轻轻地问自己能不能学。

——最终糊里糊涂地便没有再提。

“你那样寄过去，谁会理你。”田中树冷笑一声，便不再做声。

京本大我抬头看他，眼里是阔别不知多少年的冷峻严肃，他的眼瞳偏生又杏圆水润，如今这么一瞪似是要哭未哭。

“周刊记者跑去他家门口堵人了。”

“这不应该的吗？你和他以前假戏真做，如今他是当红俳优，你是出柜了的乐队主唱，狗仔不跟你们跟谁？”田中树瞧着京本大我变了又变的神色，不禁软了语气，“你不想自己和他联系的话，也别老是劳烦慎太郎，他刚拿下番组常规，事情多着呢。”

“大我，我们先走啦！”乐队贝斯手敲了敲门，“树也在！”

田中树笑着过去握手，“虽然先过来kyomo这里但是还想着去你们那边打招呼呢，走得这么早呀。”

“是，这几个小子要去喝酒。”

“好，回见。”

京本大我和每个成员都用力拥抱，开着玩笑把他们全部锁在门后。

田中树似要继续说下去，京本大我再抬头时，却红了眼眶。

“树，每到这个时候，我就好想你们。”

04

“其实最早心软的都是你。”

曾经组合里最年少的成员总表现得像个老成的家伙，但田中树也无话可说——他选择转移话题。

“北斗最近都在干些什么？”

慎太郎发来一个小熊擦冷汗的贴图，“进组了吧？下一季的日剧。”

“不过似乎还没公开卡司……那天我在富士台见到他的经纪人，听说他的事务所并不打算让他来我常驻的节目。”

“毕竟转行俳优了，要和偶像时代划清界限吧。”

田中树一时不知道回复慎太郎些什么，收到慎太郎补来的嬉皮笑脸的贴图之后回复了一两句草草结束了对话。

人数显示着“6”的群组聊天记录停留在高地四天前分享的和后辈吃饭的照片。

松村北斗头像旁边的小圈，已经在这个群组里暗淡了很久。

05

工作人员们急急忙忙地清扫被意外的大雪覆盖的片场，松村北斗来得早，虽说工作人员里混入了三四个欧美长相的大叔让他有些在意，但困意成功将他拖进棉被一般的羽绒服里闭目养神。助理和几位相熟的经纪人一起闹哄哄地张罗着买咖啡，这一走似是有点久。松村北斗胡思乱想着，下一秒，冰凉的金属带着水汽贴上了他的面颊。

他一惊，猛地睁开眼——

“北斗！”

京本大我整个人裹在长到膝盖的黑色羽绒服里，举着松村北斗的保温杯，笑嘻嘻地站在他的面前。

“S——u——r——p——r——i——s——e——!”


	3. Chapter 3

\---

07

自松村北斗用见了鬼似的表情盯着京本大我的三秒已经过去了五分钟。

“重新整理一下，你怎么来了？”

“电视台给了我这部剧的主题曲offer。”

“这个你刚刚告诉我了。我问的是，你怎么在片场？”

京本大我似是毫不在意地甩甩头发，“好歹以前也当过偶像，我的演技来客串一个角色还是没什么问题的。”

“我怎么不知道？”

“你这个男——二——号——没必要知道我们这些客串演员都有谁吧？”京本大我故意拖长声音去逗松村北斗，松村北斗愣住的神色和几年前别无二致——那段时间被粉丝称作二人的“雪解期”，他们在镜头前的互动逐渐多了起来，京本大我似是摆出个没正经前辈的架子去逗松村北斗，而自己只会似是害羞地转过头。二人在镜头前的演技无可挑剔，其实哪有什么破镜重圆，不过是假戏真做罢了。

——如今才是早已摔成两半的镜子。

“对了，放心，我们不会有对手戏的。”

08

那晚京本大我和田中树喝得烂醉，田中树那股不良的性子上来，揪着京本大我的衣领一副恨不得揍他的样子。

“树，你说我该怎么办。”

“我们看起来都在向前走，但是其实都还留在原地。”

田中树松开手，颓然地倒在沙发上。京本的公寓里，吉他，唱片，和漫画手办是最多的装饰品，却有一柜子，塞满了杂志cd，最顶端放着合照和他们曾经一起设计的演唱会周边。

曾经有一个红色头发的家伙，笑嘻嘻地在他们五人生日时送来一小时前拍好的拍立得照片，大叫着“生日快乐”。

“其实留在原地挺好的，”田中树默默开口，“至少知道，自己身边还有另外五个人。”

“kyomo，去问问他吧。”

09

京本大我在不远处的片场中央念着台词，他半长的金色头发被细心地束起，并不明显的眼线，化着淡色的红唇，红色的修身衬衣，黑色细腿裤露出一截纤细的，被黑色袜子包裹住的脚踝。

松村北斗一时间口干舌燥，红着脸找剧组的瓶装水。

“喏。”共演的女演员递来一瓶，“松村さん很热吗？”

“唔，有点。”他敷衍地应着，“我去一下洗手间。”

一旁的助理点点头，松村北斗抓起外套，逃跑一般地逃离了摄影棚。

10

怎么会不喜欢京本大我。

水龙头流出的冰水撞击在陶瓷上，杂乱的水声环绕在空无一人的洗手间里。

松村北斗细细地看着镜子里自己那副比哭还难看的表情。

他怎会不记得，他们的出道曲，京本大我便是一身修身的红色衬衫，黑色的紧身长裤。

他曾经在更衣室里笑他心急鲁莽，在他面前解开衬衫的扣子，一边被他逗弄得喘个不停一边小心地把那一身衣服挂在衣架上，更似是嗔怪地摆起前辈的样子教训他，要保护好这衣服才行。

他当然听他的，百依百顺。

以至于今天，他笑着出现在自己面前时，松村北斗甚至忘记了呼吸。继而引发的便是心脏似是被谁揪住了一般的疼。

“连我演戏都不愿意看吗？”

松村北斗猛地回头，只见京本大我站在门边，神色淡漠。

“你就那么讨厌我？”

11

松村北斗带着湿润的袖口再次出现在众人面前，他低垂着眼睑对服装师道歉，旋即被服装师笑着按在椅子上用吹风机对着吹。

接下来半天他们再没机会说上话。京本大我只觉得委屈，因为主动的永远是他，而松村北斗总是狡猾地避重就轻。

他们都太习惯掩饰自己，一时分不清自己是在戏里演自己，还是自己一直在演戏。

京本大我环视一周，摄影机，戏服，散落各处讲戏的演员导演，忙碌的道具组，还有紧皱眉头读着剧本的松村北斗。目光最终落在布景中央的那一方小小舞台，他忽然觉得那才是他的归属。

京本大我抱着祝贺他杀青的花束，百合的花粉过于熏人——松村北斗回头看着他连打两个喷嚏。

他有些自作多情地想，是百合还是松村的原因让他总是泪腺发痒。

12

“京本。”

“方便等我一个小时吗？”

手机屏幕亮了又灭，显示已读未回。


	4. Chapter 4

13  
松村北斗一直觉得这个圈子很小，小到每个人见到他都能扯出点往事。如今他却觉得这个圈子太大了，他的身边空无一人，一片寂静，肩膀碰不到别人的肩膀，手心握不住别人的手心。

已读未回的状态持续了很多天。他想要解释，文字输进对话框的一瞬间便已经失去的诚意。  
他意识到这样不上不下的结局其实更加糟糕。  
他有很多想问京本大我的——那篇报道，那张票，那句话中带着的委屈，以及他哪里值得他这样记挂呢。

“北斗！”电话刚接通便传来森本慎太郎中气十足的声音，“我在你楼下！快放我上去！”  
“啊？”松村北斗一愣，门铃适时地响起，监视器屏幕显示森本怼着摄像头的一双眼睛。

“在家里干嘛呢？”田中树走进屋子，攥着沙发靠枕上下打量。  
“干净得很，”松村北斗毫不客气地把枕头从田中怀里抽出来，“怎么不说一声就过来，如果我不在家呢？”  
“树说北斗肯定会在家的！”慎太郎靠在门边，松村北斗低头在鞋柜里抽出一双拖鞋，示意他穿上。  
“我就不进来啦——”森本笑着把拖鞋放回鞋柜，“我们是来接你的。”

松村北斗一愣，“去哪？”

“大我参加的音乐节呀！”

14  
空气在一瞬间凝固。

“他不会想我去的。”

“不，他想。”田中树从沙发上站起身，神色如常。  
“是京本大我要我们来接你过去的。如果不是他这样说，你觉得我们会来你家吗？”

15  
三人在沉默中上了车。田中树坐上驾驶席，慎太郎瞧着松村北斗打开车后排的门，选择钻进副驾驶。

田中树的确说了重话，但依然是一副满不在乎的表情，无视松村北斗的存在和森本慎太郎聊着天。  
——似是有一堵无形的高墙拦在两排座位之间。

会场不算远，不过二十分钟路程。他们抄近路进去，沿途都是在中场休息时穿着T恤搭着毛巾从会场出来买饮料的粉丝——京本大我所属的乐队的名字和logo印在T恤最中央——一支醒目的粉色玫瑰缠绕着黑色的十字架。一队粉丝唱着歌往里走，其中一个人和田中树对上了眼，人群开始骚动。

“田中树诶——！”

田中树笑着打招呼，森本慎太郎也凑上去，引发新的一轮惊叫。  
慎太郎瞄着松村北斗的神色，松村脸上尽是掩饰不住的落寞与悲伤。

16  
“他那天来片场了，客串。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我惹他不耐烦，他不会欢迎我的。”

田中树神色不耐地“啧”一声，双手插在裤边的口袋里，“那是你们的事，”他顿了顿，还欲再说，森本打着圆场将松村北斗推进通向关系者席的小门。  
“不想现在就去找他也不要紧，来都来了，看了再走吧。”  
舞台上的灯光适时暗下，观众开始呼唤乐队的名字——京本大我的乐队包揽了下半场，观众席变成了一片粉色的海洋。

带着刺的花朵向上生长，暗绿色的藤蔓缠住了吉他的黑色琴颈，粉色玫瑰绽放在琴头之上。和主屏幕画面一起出现的是似是破开烟雾而出的吉他的旋律，观众席爆发出一阵又一阵的欢呼，吉他手的名字和乐队的名字交错响起。

17  
“别太天真了，你自己应该也清楚，没有了杰西，我们剩下的五个人什么也干不成。”

18  
“She’s got a smile that it seems to me”  
”Remind me of childhood memories.”*

京本大我在鼓点中慢慢步出，解开了三四颗扣子的基本款白色衬衣遮不住他自锁骨处延伸到耳后的大片玫瑰图案——被摄像师清晰捕捉到的一个带着笑意的皱眉引发了整场最狂热的尖叫。  
金色的头发半扎成一个丸子头，眉眼间细致地描画过，眉头温柔眉尾却显得英气勃发，蜜色的美瞳衬上近乎透明的苍白肌肤，鲜艳的暗红色嘴唇轻贴话筒，粉色的舌头狡猾地出现在镜头前。

“And if I stared too long”  
”I’d probably break down and cry.”  
”Sweet child o’ mine”

他伸手，纤细的拇指和食指捏着吉他拨片，中指将一缕金发缠绕指尖，唱出一个个缱绻迷人的单词。

进入吉他solo，京本大我单手攥着话筒立架伴随着旋律扭动腰肢，笑着抢过贝斯手叼在唇边的一支香烟，对着镜头吐出一个烟圈，将那支烟塞回贝斯手指尖时笑得热烈而放肆。观众的尖叫近乎要压过吉他的声音，京本大我吐吐舌头，粲然一笑。

这是松村北斗从不曾知道的他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > 文中歌曲来自Guns N' Roses的《Sweet Child O'mine》，京本大我乐队的logo也启发自枪花的这张专辑的封面十字架，以及京本大我的生日花（玫瑰），和北京二人的成员色（黑与粉）  
> > 第一次听枪花的这首歌就听得如痴如醉，京本大我要是真能唱一遍这首歌我鸡叫一整年（？  
> > 京本大我的look是想着年轻时擅长跳大神的德爹脑补出来的（他身上的是文身贴而已啦xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇R18

\---  
19  
他们从灯光暗下便开始亲吻。京本大我近乎虔诚地双手捧着松村北斗的面颊，指尖滑过鼻尖，抖动的睫毛，蹙起的眉头。  
“北斗……”  
京本大我半眯了双眼瞧着他，墨镜让他看不清楚松村北斗的神色，用舌头卷起镜架，牙齿轻咬，墨镜迅速被它的主人扔进外套口袋。京本大我的左腿伸进松村北斗的两腿之间，隔着布料摩擦他的下身，不出所料，松村北斗硬了。

京本大我含了三分笑意七分情欲，在松村北斗的耳边轻轻说道，“操我。”

20  
京本大我站在台上说明最后一首歌要请出惊喜嘉宾一起上台合唱时，松村北斗才如梦方醒。舞台上的聚光灯在关系者席附近来回逡巡，最终照亮了松村北斗。  
观众席一片哗然，松村北斗慌乱回头，田中树和森本慎太郎早已不知所踪，只剩观众席的尖叫和京本大我带着笑意地宣布，  
“今晚的特邀嘉宾，俳优松村北斗さん！”

松村北斗被工作人员请上台时尚未弄清楚情况，京本大我兴奋地介绍着他和松村北斗的关系，脸上绽开的笑脸完美无缺，与几天前的疏离淡漠似是两个人。

“呀……北斗转行俳优之后应该就没再唱过歌啦，不知道唱得怎么样呢？”

21  
松村北斗有些窘迫地适应着后台的灯光，而乐队成员们都似是没看见他和京本大我的亲密动作一般，各自在一片沉默中收拾着乐器。

“今晚辛苦啦！”京本大我牵起松村北斗的手便往里跑，松村北斗跑得踉踉跄跄，京本大我推开后台的后门，灵活地一转身便将松村北斗往车里推。  
“你的东西还在休息室……”松村北斗坐起身，车后排对于容纳两个成年男性未免过于窄小，京本大我满不在乎地跨坐在松村北斗身上，“我的助理会帮我收拾——这个耳返，”他笑着摘下来在松村北斗眼前晃了晃，“是我自己的。”

透明的硅胶和粉色的装饰交织，一行黑色的字母似是已经被磨没了颜色。松村北斗认出来，那是他们还是SixTONES时，京本大我就在用的耳返。

22  
松村北斗喘息着按住京本大我的后脑，好让喉咙含得更深。京本大我自下往上瞧着他，干呕着吐出来又再次吞入。  
前后排间被自动升降的挡板遮住，车行驶得平稳，京本大我也从没让牙齿碰到松村的下体，温软湿润的舌头托住囊袋，前端戳在京本大我的眼睑上。松村北斗挣扎着想要起身，京本大我却似是毫不介意一般握住松村北斗的下体搓揉，撩开松村身上的T恤舔舐他的腹肌线条。陌生而熟悉的味道让京本大我迷醉，他迷上将唇釉抹在松村的阴毛以上，隐秘的色情让他为之疯狂。  
“北斗……”

依然是那副肌肉线条内敛却充满张力的躯体，京本大我喘息着，伸出舌头再次从下体底部舔至顶端，分泌而出的液体抹在京本大我的嘴角，弄花了他深红色的唇妆。  
松村北斗被京本大我逗弄得近乎疯狂，鸦翅一般的睫毛扫在他的柱体之上，极富技巧的舔弄和撸动让他快要缴械投降。他不是不懂京本大我留下唇印的那点心思，但他甘愿和京本大我一起再次堕入深渊。

23  
他们忍不住在停车场的角落里再次亲吻。松村北斗认出这便是京本大我带着两个女模特出入的停车场，但他的分心被京本大我敏锐地发觉，赌气一般地将他的脸扳回面前。

心照不宣地钻进电梯，钥匙插进锁孔都变成了性的暗示。

京本大我抢占了浴室，裹着浴巾进入前又跪下送给松村北斗一个完美的深喉。这个屋子的帝王宣判他待在床上，从床头柜里抽出的一个手铐连接着松村北斗的手腕和床头。

松村北斗开始怀疑起来曾在这个位置被他娇嗔着宣布刑期的人数。

卧室里倒除了京本大我的室内熏香味道再无别的味道，三把吉他装饰了电视墙，床前的地板散落着被踢乱的乐谱和杂志。他不清楚京本大我是什么时候搬出来自己住的，不大的公寓里只有一个人生活的气息，杂乱但干净。

京本大我裹着宽大的浴袍跑出来，头发还滴着水，松村北斗第一次注意到他的头发长度居然已经到肩。演出前的纹身贴还没能洗掉，经热水一烘的粉白色皮肤上盛放着张牙舞爪的十字架玫瑰。他从浴袍下摆摸上京本大我光滑的大腿，根部的黏腻湿热让二人同时加重了喘息。京本大我呜咽着张开双腿半跪在松村北斗身上，摸出钥匙解开手铐，一瞬间，二人的位置便分出了上下。  
松村北斗舔舐着京本大我胸前的红晕，将二人的柱体紧贴在一起上下摩擦，京本大我被硬生生逼出泪水，吐着舌尖轻轻讨饶。  
“给我。”

他一向痴迷于松村北斗因为自己而失去理智时，眉眼间断了线的疯狂。

24  
床单上晕开的水痕早已分不清是什么液体，京本大我的双手被铐住，半跪着承受松村北斗自身后而来的顶入。他呜咽着想射，却被松村北斗堵住了铃口。

他今晚第无数次地想哭，他软弱地央求松村北斗进得更深，每一次的收缩都如同最后的温存，直到双腿发抖着再也撑不住他的跪姿。松村北斗喘息着揉弄着京本大我的臀部，肠肉几乎被翻出来，显得的一片粉色，京本大我的前端早已射不出什么多余的东西，半硬着被他的手指堵住铃口。他几乎害怕京本大我会因为缺水而昏过去——他晶莹水润的一双杏眼有流不完的泪水，紧致高热的甬道深处更像是有一处坏掉的水龙头，一碰便能流出肠液。

熟悉渐渐代替了生涩，他们似乎是生来便注定要填补对方的空虚。

“唔…哈、呃啊……”京本大我软倒在一侧，“不行了、停，停一下……”  
松村北斗从京本大我体内抽出，帮着他调整了一个更舒服的躺姿，用枕头垫高了他的腰。

“我好想你。”

松村北斗没有注意到的是，京本大我听到这一句后再次承受他的进入时，眼角流下的泪水。


	6. Chapter 6

\---

25

不出意外，松村北斗和京本大我占据了第二天新闻娱乐版的头条。京本宣布的电视剧主题曲和客串的消息被无限放大，时隔近乎两年的再次聚首让评论区沸腾。

不论是松村北斗一句歌词都不落下地唱完了京本大我乐队的主打曲、还是京本大我被摄影师捕捉到的半明半暗的眼神。

26

“我真的不知道你要来！”京本大我“哎呦哎呦”地叫着起床，“我看见你在关系者席站着吓得半死了好吗？”

松村北斗瞧着京本大我扶着腰骂人的神色没说话，心想我才是莫名被田中树一顿凶的受害人。但京本大我一副要找自己算账的表情终究是没说出口，毕竟自己昨晚的确做得过分了一点。

——以至于用完了京本大我家里的避孕套。

京本大我骂骂咧咧地下床走去厨房，虽昨晚完事之后被松村北斗抱着去冲了个澡，但如今依然是腰肢酸软得需要扶墙走去洗漱。松村下意识地去扶京本，京本大我像个受惊会咬人的小鹿一样恶狠狠地盯着他，让他离自己远一点。

“不许碰我。”你这个打桩机。

松村北斗忍不住笑了起来，京本大我窘迫地挥拳打他，拳头却落在了松村北斗手心里。

他们时隔很久地在同一张桌子上吃早餐。松村北斗麻利地收拾好灶台，用冰箱里看起来还新鲜的鸡蛋煎了两个蛋放在吐司上，撒上胡椒，拿出一盒冰鲜牛奶。

“冰的就好。”京本大我伸手去接。

“不行。”松村北斗将牛奶盒从右手换到左手，“杯子给我。”

京本大我鼓着脸将杯子递过去，松村北斗举着牛奶盒和杯子，又将京本圈在怀里劫掠了一个吻。

27

京本大我将半熟的鸡蛋切坏了，松村北斗叹了一口气将自己面前的那一份切好递去给他。

“今天有什么安排？”

“吃完早餐我就走了。拍摄下午一点开始。”

京本大我淡淡地“噢”了一声，“有看见我寄给你的票吗？”

装作满不在乎的样子。

“嗯，我会去的。”

似是松了一口气。

“那篇报道，是真的吗？”

问问题的语气简直如出一辙。京本大我想。

“当然不是。”

连如释重负的表情都一样。

28

“北斗应该好好谢谢我！”田中树同时发来一个嘻嘻笑着的贴图。

松村北斗翻了个白眼，在聊天界面打上一串省略号。

“高地，你都没听见昨晚北斗唱歌真的太可惜了。”慎太郎说道。

“不应该在意的是爷高水平的现场发挥吗？”京本大我不忿。

——“北斗。”

“嗯？”松村北斗下意识地应答一声。

“我不应该问你私人时间的安排……”经纪人皱皱眉，“但是，昨天晚上演唱会之后你在哪里？”

松村北斗一时窘迫，“我没开车，就顺路留宿在京本家了。”

经纪人一愣，踌躇了三四秒。

“你知道，毕竟，”他蹙了眉头，“公司是不会想你和京本さん惹上绯闻的。”

“嗯，我知道。”松村北斗直直地看向经纪人的眼睛，回答道，“我和他认识很久了，知道他是怎样的人。”

“但是，”经纪人依然眉头紧锁，“人总是会变的。”

松村北斗打开邮箱时，意识到经纪人的意有所指。

自称是周刊记者的的发信人直接将邮件发来了松村北斗的私人邮箱，附件显示的皆是图片格式——他点开第一张，半边被黑色遮住，另外半边，是先下车的京本大我含了笑意瞧着镜头，自己则低着头关上车门的样子。


	7. Chapter 7

\---

29

“别太担心。”经纪人发来短信，“团队会解决好这件事。”

松村北斗接连发送了几条道歉的消息，仰头倒在沙发上。一切发生得过于突然，如今有能自己静一静的一个夜晚真是难得，他想，他没办法说服自己向公众公开自己和京本大我的关系，他不像京本大我，京本大我一向活得热烈又绚烂，随心所欲且无拘无束。

他想起前一天晚上他们在舞台上的那个吻。他们隐秘的情潮笼罩在夜色里，台下歌迷的尖叫声显得很远很远，他的天地间似乎只有京本大我一个人，温软的唇贴上来，急切，不带一丝犹豫。

手机“叮咚”一响，短信窗口弹出。

“北斗。”

“今晚我去你家可以吗？”

“嗯，我在家了。”

下一刻，门铃叮铃叮铃地响了起来。

“哈！我还记得你家的门牌号！”

监视器里的京本大我，笼罩在黑色的连帽卫衣和白色口罩里，而露出的一双眼睛满是笑意。

30

“你和树一样都喜欢搞突击检查吗。”

“啊？他干了什么呀？”京本大我将帆布鞋扔在玄关，松村北斗关上门，蹲下来把那双黑色帆布鞋摆正。

“没什么。”松村北斗决定闭嘴，“今晚怎么来了？”

“想你了啊。”京本大我笑嘻嘻地托住松村北斗的脸一吻，“我就猜你肯定会在家，和以前一模一样。”

松村北斗觉得有些丢人，忍不住回呛了一句“我哪有你这么多安排。”

京本大我噗哧一笑，“是，没有杰西带你出去吃饭了。”

松村北斗一愣，他从没想到京本大我能用这么轻松的语气说出那个名字。他一时间不知道说什么好，索性转移话题。

“吃晚饭了吗？”他踮着脚在壁橱里找杯子，陶瓷碰撞得叮叮当当一阵响。

“我妈做了咖喱给我送来了。”京本大我窝在沙发里玩手机，“不过我又有点饿了。”

“吃过晚饭就别再吃东西了。”松村北斗说，“我要帮着你的粉丝监督你控制身材。”

京本大我“啧”地一声，继续玩着手机没再说话。

“……那边那个柜子里应该还有点曲奇饼。”松村北斗一副拿他没办法的表情，将杯子放在桌子上。

“好好，我不吃了。”京本大我小声嘟哝着道谢，捧着杯子喝一口水。温热的，他轻轻抚去杯壁上的水珠，松村北斗这点的贴心让他莫名地不安起来，放下杯子环住了松村北斗的脖子。

“怎么了？”

31

“你有收到邮件吗？”

终于还是问出来了。

“嗯。你也收到了？”

“是。”京本大我道，“怎么说？”

“没什么。我的经纪人说会帮我解决。”

京本大我半张脸埋在松村北斗的颈窝处，没说话，只闷闷地应一声，充作是回答。

“杰西那里，我们一起去吧。”

“好，到了那天我开车去接你。”

京本大我觉得他和松村北斗的对话多是有个莫名其妙的开头，然后无疾而终。

“怎么了？想要？”松村北斗见京本大我抱着自己更紧了一点，轻轻问道。

“不，抱着我。”京本大我似是撒娇一般拱了拱，松村北斗失笑，伸手回抱住他。

“我觉得好不真实啊。”京本大我说，“你就像一个惊喜一样站在观众席里，我要用什么办法才能留住你呢？”

松村北斗轻轻抚摸着京本大我瘦得有些硌人的脊背，一丝酸涩又欣喜的情绪漫溢而出，拍拍他的背。

“北斗，你告诉他们好不好。”

“我们的事。”

32

说出来，北斗。

告诉他们。

松村北斗翻来覆去睡不着，没拉紧的窗帘缝里一束外面的灯光照进来，隐约勾勒出京本大我的睡相。金色的中长发就这样散在枕头上，松村北斗想起了小时候听的睡美人的故事，暗自觉得京本大我更担得起这个名号。

他睡着后的容颜显得静谧又温和，眉头轻轻地皱起，但依然是一副不谙人间事的被保护着的模样。

那一刻，他几乎就要败下阵来。松村北斗的确心软了，他也的确向往能用着男友的名号肆无忌惮地霸占京本大我的那种生活——但他不能。

“这样吗…”京本大我听到自己的轻声拒绝，神色黯淡下来，旋即又带上轻松的语气，“听北斗的。”

什么时候连京本大我都懂得察言观色了。松村北斗一时不知道自己到底想要些什么，轻轻地叹了一口气，枕边的人似是睡得不安稳，动了动，伸手抓住枕头。

松村北斗翻身下床，从床头柜摸出一包烟和打火机——瞧见避孕套时他的确摇曳了那么一瞬间——走出房门。深夜的东京依然有几处灯光，软和的暖黄色还有夜色中有些刺眼的荧白色。打火机跳动的火焰照亮了一小方阳台，猩红色的烟头随着呼吸一闪一灭。辛辣的烟雾从喉管冲进胸腔，这能帮助自己来个深呼吸，松村北斗想，吐出烟雾，任由香烟兀自燃烧。

他没有抽烟的习惯，只是觉得有这么一个瞬间他需要来上一支。

只抽了一口的烟被遗弃在阳台的烟灰缸里，松村北斗再次走进室内，却看见京本大我留在沙发上的手机亮了起来。

“谢谢合作，拍到了很好的照片……下次如果还有机会请务必联系我。”

发件人显示着和发来照片一样的邮箱地址。


	8. Chapter 8

33

“大我是个努力家呀，但是大家都被他闪亮的外表吸引咯。”

“成员间的羁绊吗……”

杰西笑笑，

“虽然不是关于我的，但是大我和北斗两个人的关系真的很特别噢。”

“他们两个，一边互相伤害着对方，一边拯救着对方——只不过他们自己没有意识到而已。”

34

京本大我猛地从梦中惊醒，枕边无人，客厅却亮着灯。他下意识地去找手机，在黑暗中摸索着，窒息一般的感觉涌上来——我的手机呢——京本大我慌忙起身，掀起枕头，还是没有。

“北斗？”

“北斗？”

接连喊了两声都没有应答，他拖鞋都没来得及穿上，急急忙忙走进客厅，只见松村北斗靠在阳台门边上，手中夹着的烟燃的一半，烟灰缸里塞满了烟头。

“……北斗？”

京本大我的声音中带上了明显的颤抖。

松村北斗似是一惊，回头望向京本大我的眼神冷然而复杂，烟灰因这个动作而落在松村北斗的手背上，他被烫得一惊，火星砸在地上。

京本大我急急忙忙跑过去，抓起松村北斗的手腕做出要帮他吹一吹的动作，松村北斗却迅速收回了手，京本的双手尴尬地悬在半空——

“你的手机忘在沙发上了。”

不安的情绪被无限放大，京本大我抄起手机，锁屏页面赫然是周刊记者发来道谢的邮件。

“你设计好了一切，是吗？”

35

“是，是我。”

京本大我干脆利落的承认让松村北斗一时愣在原地，良久，他开口缓缓问道：“为什么？”

“我没有了以前强大的事务所作为靠山。我是一个靠炒作红起来的歌手，当然认识的八卦记者不会少。”京本大我冷哼一声，“我的经纪人从你愿意上台开始就在运转这一整套计划了，只不过由我来发邮件告知记者地点罢了。”

“什么时候？”

“手机就在我口袋里，等着我解锁发送。”

松村北斗突然觉得他不认识眼前这个京本大我，他天真地以为他们再次变得亲密无间，每一次的耳鬓厮磨都带着穿越时光一般的甜蜜；现实却狠狠地将他推下了名为京本大我的悬崖，他落下，在急湍的溪流间撞了个头破血流。

看见那条消息后他一个人坐在阳台抽烟抽了很久，拇指按下打火机却发现夹着烟的手都是抖的。他先是将错误归结于那八卦杂志的记者，会不会是选错收件人，或是在说别的事情。

或者是故意发来挑拨他们二人关系的恶意邮件。

还有可能……

他再也没有别的话能说。

京本大我抱着双臂直视松村北斗，他忍不住想笑，不知道是笑松村北斗还是笑他自己。

他本就不该对别人抱有什么理解自己的期望，哪怕对方是松村北斗也阻止不了理想的幻灭。他戏谑地对待他的人生太久了，他肆意地践踏自己，称其为活出自我——而他终归和他京本大我不是同路人。

“我很期待你的公关团队的答复。”京本大我冷笑一声，“明天杂志封面见。”

“你肯定觉得我很懦弱。”松村北斗将烟头扔在阳台的地上，踩了两脚。

京本大我只以冷笑回应。

“那你怎么一直都这么自私啊？”

36

“不要再叫我前辈了，叫我kyomo都好——不许你再这样叫我。”

“是，我是亲了你。所以呢？”

“为什么不和我在一起啊？我喜欢北斗，北斗也说喜欢我。”

“不，我没办法和你继续下去了。”

“今晚的特邀嘉宾是——”

“告诉他们好不好。我们的事。”

松村北斗一哂，其实他早就知道京本大我是这种人，他却总是不死心地让自己一次又一次地往他身上的刺撞。

他忘记在哪里看过，当相爱的两个人开始互相埋怨时，难免会狠狠地伤害对方与被对方狠狠伤害。

噢，是柯南——剧场版，水平线上的阴谋。灰原哀轻描淡写地说是因为感情，阿笠博士伸着食指用这段话一字一句地教育那三个小学一年级的孩子。当时的京本大我看得一脸认真，皱着眉头紧紧盯着电影屏幕，而他，松村北斗，傻傻地相信着这句话在说他们，似是被提及一般望向他喜欢的那个人。

算是心碎吗，其实也不是。他自问已经被京本大我的任性伤害了一次又一次，以至于如今除了自嘲之外没有别的情绪。

松村北斗沉默地看着京本大我套上外套，穿鞋，抓起手机。京本大我抬头，似是要说些什么，却又转身开了门。声控灯被点亮，电梯还未到达这个楼层时，落锁的声音清脆，不带一丝犹豫。


	9. Chapter 9

\---

37

“又见面了。”

松村北斗未发一言，京本大我戏谑地笑笑，翘起了腿读着合约。他全无半宿没睡的颓然，看得出来，京本回了趟家，冲了澡，读着刚发售的周刊来到了这间会议室。他们二人在停车场拥吻的照片显得格外刺眼，经纪人见松村北斗厌烦，用文件夹盖住了那本周刊，引来京本大我一声嗤笑。

他今天似是专门打扮过，宽边帽被放在桌子上，宽大但有设计感的T恤，紧身裤马丁靴，脖子上和手上的饰品没少戴。京本大我迎着阳光比着手上的戒指——松村北斗以前从没见他戴过这些。京本轻巧地在自己的那一份签上名字，笔帽按动清脆的一声响。

京本大我在用最极端的方式将松村北斗推入深渊。

“只是两个月。”京本大我一哂，“我比你想象得火，和我合约恋爱，不亏。”

“你明明知道问题不是出在这里。”松村北斗冷冷地答道。

二位经纪人互相交换眼神，悄悄地离开了会议室。

京本大我偏过头，瞧着转动的门把手，没说话。

“京本大我，你图什么？”

“你问我图什么？”京本大我冷笑一声，“在你看来我一直是在感情里撒泼任性的那个人，你有没有想过你是怎么对我的？”

“如果不是田中树和慎太郎去你家，你连我寄给你的演唱会门票都懒得从信箱里拿出来。”京本大我自嘲地说，“我受伤了，你就第一天来过，之后再也没见过你。还有杰西——”

“我们已经聊过很多次这个话题了。”松村北斗沉着脸，“我并不想在我们之间的问题上扯上杰西。”

“不论如何，现在我们是一根绳上的蚂蚱。这个合约你不签，你公司也会逼你签。不如自己签上还有点周旋的余地。”京本大我翻了个白眼，“你现在是俳优，人生如戏嘛。”

38

“去哪？”

“彩排。今晚有演唱会。”京本大我一脚跨出电梯门，两手插在裤兜里，笑着一转身，松村北斗一时无所适从。

“门口。镜头。”京本大我背对着事务所的玻璃大门，轻声说道。

“那我开车送你去。”松村北斗湛然一笑，“车就停在门口。”

十分钟前的剑拔弩张消失得无影无踪，京本大我压低帽檐车上口罩，低头看着手机，贴上松村北斗的手臂。

松村北斗一僵，旋即伸手将京本揽在怀里，刻意不看镜头，抓着车钥匙往前走。事务所的门口早已聚集了一帮记者围在松村北斗的车边，见二人走出大门举着长枪短炮地围追堵截过来。

“松村さん——”

“京本さん——”

松村北斗依旧保持着将京本大我圈在怀里的姿势，二位助理喊来保安将记者堵在一边，京本大我趁机钻进副驾驶，松村北斗系好安全带时还不忘讥讽一句，“车停在这里，多半是打好给他们拍又追不上你的算盘了吧。”

松村北斗冷着脸，“坐好。我现在有一万种方法把车撞在那堵墙上，我们两个还能在这么多镜头前演一部殉情好戏。”

“我知道你还喜欢我。”京本大我嘻嘻一笑，故意鼓着脸朝外面的镜头打了个招呼，“Hi——”

“只有我们两个人，你就别演戏了。”

“为什么不呢？”京本大我扭头朝着松村北斗一笑，“当年的我作为一个音乐剧演员还挺火的呀。”

39

当那盏灯砸下来时，京本大我下意识地觉得自己肯定在今天命数将尽。越来越近的白炽灯照得他的眼睛、大脑一片空白，他忘记了走路的方法，甚至忘记了伸手去挡。两阵接踵而至的重量压住了他，温暖的液体从肩膀流出来，世界陡然降了温，他被冰凉的黑暗所劫持。

京本大我昏过去之前，只闻到那阵属于杰西的香水味，清甜又带着沉郁的木质香气。

醒转，依然是刺眼的白炽灯，四盏聚在一起，明晃晃得刺人。母亲带着泪意的声音传来，“醒了！大我，大我，大我。”

“妈妈。”他的声音沙哑得吓人，京本大我咳了两声，左肩的伤口撕裂一般的疼。

然后是田中树。他一声一声地叫着他“kyomo”，他鲜少听见树这样软弱的哭腔，下意识地抬手去摸索他的手。田中树瘦的硌人的手指反握住他的手，仿佛是再也不愿意松开一般的用力。

猛烈的头痛袭来，碎片般的记忆一齐冲向脑海，温热的液体在脸上流淌的感觉似乎再次出现一般的真实。

“杰西呢？”

“北斗在看着他。”

“噢……”京本大我愣愣地应着，松村北斗，松村北斗。他迷迷糊糊见瞧见病房外的人影，像极了那个人——他眨眨眼，影子又如同从未出现过一般消失得无影无踪。

后来他只在病房见过一次松村北斗。京本大我用尚且能活动的右手轻轻推开病房的门，却撞见松村北斗伏在依然处于昏迷状态的杰西身边喃喃地念着什么，一个吻轻盈落下。

那是他从未见过的，温柔又依恋的眼神。

松村北斗回头，红肿着眼睛，瞧见京本大我的一瞬间却慌乱无措，抓起外套落荒而逃。他从自己身边掠过时撞到他依然缠着绷带的左肩，伤口要命一般地疼起来——京本大我捂着左臂，跌坐在门边，低低地哭出声来。

他的重伤只在那里，那是杰西没能护住的地方。

京本大我跪在杰西的病床前，一遍一遍地喊他的名字，日文的，英文的，他们几人间独特的昵称，唱堂本刚的歌，他喜欢的昭和歌曲，也没能唤回杰西。他无心去理再也没有出现过的松村北斗，当杰西的心率图停止时京本大我从未如此渴望将杰西为他流的血全数归还。

他觉得可悲又可笑，杰西留给自己的最后一句话竟是

“北斗很爱你。”

爱我吗？京本大我一哂，任由护士将他安置在病房的另一头，一团又一团的白色身影围住了杰西——然后京本大我便再也没有见到他。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章R18  
> ⚠️树我含量很高

\---  
40  
“我终于想到这个合约带来的一个好事了，”京本大我急急忙忙地将沙发上的吉他挂回墙上，松村北斗从背后拥住他，喘着气地咬着他的耳朵，京本被逗得发笑，“合约炮友也不错。”  
“我以为这是你本来的打算。”松村北斗将京本大我压在沙发上，面对着他解开自己的皮带。  
“我还真没想到你还愿意和我滚上床——哦今天是沙发。”京本大我目光灼灼地瞧着松村北斗，心里想着这人做这种事情时真是该死的性感。他从包里摸出他们刚刚一起买的一盒新的避孕套——京本大我在松村北斗近乎把他吞噬的灼热视线下选出了适合松村北斗的size的十个装，“你还记不记得那个店员的表情，超——好笑。”  
松村北斗翻了个白眼，小少爷这种没心没肺的任性他已经不止一次地领教过，但那可怜的店员，一眼便认出了京本大我，再加上自己只戴了个口罩站在他身边，那位店员表情的精彩程度让松村北斗这两个月都别想忘记。  
“以后我还是网购这种东西吧。”京本大我低头拆开包装，嘴里依然嘟嘟囔囔地自说自话。  
“怎么？这个都不会拆了吗？”松村北斗好笑地接过小少爷束手无策的盒子，收获了亮在自己面前的十根爪子。  
“弹吉他，没指甲！”  
“好在做这种事用不上指甲。”抽出一只避孕套扔在沙发的抱枕边，又抓住京本的手腕放在自己的腰上，在亲吻间隙顺着京本的臀缝滑进他的穴口。  
京本大我诚实地“唔”地喘息一声，用脸去蹭松村北斗的下身。柱体在京本大我的眉间滑动，前端透明的液体似乎是玷污京本大我的美般的污秽，松村北斗被他成功地激起了性欲。

“他们互相伤害，互相拯救。”

京本大我知道松村北斗喜欢什么——他身上因为他而沾上的污秽和伤痕。他像个努力在他的世界里找寻存在感的孩子一样，要将别人细心保护的花瓶摔得粉碎。

41  
松村北斗的性器堵在京本大我的喉咙深处，他快要窒息，努力地用舌头托着柱身，松村北斗扶着京本大我的后脑将他按住，直到京本大我挣扎着吐出来，渗出眼泪。  
他心想如今的自己笑起来一定像个十足十的骚货，京本大我忍不住再将其含入，松村北斗喘息着骂了一句，本能地顶进最深。他毫不怜惜京本大我在这时为他而流的泪水，  
——因为他们的关系一向是痛苦大于快乐。  
“呜……哈……”京本大我将混合着松村北斗的液体的唾液吐在他的柱身上，藕断丝连的液体因为亲吻沾上松村的腹肌，然后是前胸。京本大我用牙齿轻轻咬着松村北斗胸前的红晕，加上舌头时松村北斗终于忍不住将他一把推进堆叠起来的抱枕之间。京本大我舔舔嘴唇，将自己的裤子卸下来，双腿间的水光潋滟彻底地暴露在松村北斗的面前。  
松村北斗半跪在地上，低头衔住京本大我的性器。一指轻松地捅进后穴，京本大我不满地扭扭腰，却在松村北斗含入性器又再加一指插入时呻吟出声。松村北斗嘴上的技巧的确不如他，但生涩也有别样的快感。手指迅速地找到了敏感点，由抽插变成了搅动。  
京本大我死死地抓着枕头，到达临界点时松村北斗将手指抽出来换成自己的性器直直地捅了进去。他呻吟着高潮，前端在松村北斗的手中射得一塌糊涂。松村北斗也被他因为高潮收紧的后穴夹得难受，掐住腰际的力度似是要将京本大我折断一般。

松村北斗伏在他的身上，将京本大我给他带来的痛苦在床上一并归还。他无视京本大我的尖叫呻吟，哑着嗓子的乞求，他要京本大我在他面前丢盔弃甲，好让自己将那些把他刺得流血的碎片一并归还。  
京本大我拼命地摇着头，这个高潮被松村北斗的抽插而强制中断——或是延长，他痛苦地夹紧双腿，咬着抱枕试图逃离。他因为自己的身体的变化而感到害怕，他怕自己永远沉溺在这一片情欲的海洋中——京本大我如同他一贯所做的那样，将他的灵与肉彻底地托付在松村北斗的身上，然后再体会溺水窒息一般的痛苦。

“我是你最喜欢的那个吗？”  
京本大我颤抖着跪伏在沙发上，一口咬上松村北斗的手腕。  
“说，是不是。”松村北斗反手掐住京本大我的脖子，让他塌了腰呜咽着再也没有呻吟的力气，“都有谁来过这里——田中树，是不是？”  
“他对你的保护欲都快让他把我杀掉了。为什么偏偏是我？”  
“我们只有在床上才能好好聊天吗？”京本大我被松村北斗又一个极深的抽插给引得尖叫出声，“你那点廉价的嫉妒——让我觉得恶心。”  
“他肯定做梦都想像我这样上你，是不是？他拎着啤酒来这间屋子和你聊天时肯定也会想这件事。毕竟……”松村北斗掐着京本大我泪眼迷蒙的脸强行让他看着自己，“你那么美……他们都在争先恐后地保护你。”

42  
京本大我和田中树的第一个吻的确就发生在这一张沙发上。

和往常的啤酒不同，田中树这次刚出电梯门便笑嘻嘻地向他展示他手里拎的那瓶伏特加。  
“恭喜第一张专辑大卖！”  
京本大我不好意思地红了脸，田中树笑着说应该拿瓶香槟来开，但难得发现自家还有这么好的一瓶伏特加，兄弟几个这么乱喝可惜了，不如拿来和kyomo一起喝。他熟门熟路地将酒放在桌子上，打开冰箱拎出那1.8升装的大瓶雪碧。

后来他们连雪碧也懒得兑，一小杯一小杯地灌，两人笑着倒在沙发上。他们从田中树刚入社京本大我教他跳舞开始说起，聊到高中时代一起逃体育课，和伙伴们共演的电视剧、电影和舞台，第一次单独在横版arena开控……还有出道。如今留下的尽是快乐的回忆，然后他们久久地沉默了下去，久到京本大我几乎以为田中树已经傻傻地睡着了，他坐起身去瞧，却和田中树温柔得快要滴出水一般的眼神撞了个正着。  
“kyomo…”

然后便是田中树混着烟酒味道的吻。

田中树鲜有如此赤裸的情绪表达，烟草和伏特加的味道将京本大我擭在怀抱里，舌尖极具侵略性地撬开京本大我本就不设防的牙关，灼热的吐息轻柔地洒在京本的鼻尖。

“你知道……无论你做什么决定我都会无条件地支持你。”唇分，田中树闷闷地开口，“我只是想让你知道，不要对自己那么苛刻……因为你值得一切。”

43  
京本大我报复性地咬破松村北斗的嘴唇时，辛辣的血腥味和柔和的烟草味道是如此的截然不同。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我认了 我本质还是一个黄文写手  
> 其实这篇文里他们俩都有点病态了……ooc得我自己都没眼看


	11. Chapter 11

\---

44 

演播室围绕在自己四周的诡异的气氛让松村北斗坐立不安。他决定不回答一星半点的私人问题，当MC抛出话梗的时候松村北斗才意识到他的工作本就是为人提供娱乐。

“松村さん，说到感情生活，”主持人顿了顿，“要是你的恋人做了VCR里这种事一定会觉得很恼火吧？”

“人生如戏嘛。”

京本大我当时不屑的表情如今在松村看来却多了点愤世嫉俗的毛头新人的意味。

“是呢——”松村北斗配合着综艺节目的夸张效果做出反应，“不过因为是恋人，可以发发脾气然后选择谅解吧？”

周围的艺人们点头应和，他们隐秘地微笑着，松村北斗觉得他收到了人生中最多的同时面对着自己的心口不一。好在他并不是主役，如今凭着刚才的一席话也赚够节目噱头，他便心安理得地沉默下去，认真点头，大笑，鼓掌。

主持人示意导播开始播放下一条录像，蹦出来的BGM无比熟悉，专门捕捉小窗的摄像机直直地对准了松村北斗。

——啊，京本大我乐队的歌。

松村北斗的恍惚和旋即绽开的笑脸被清楚地记录在摄影机之下。

略显狂躁的鼓点其实和涮涮锅并不那么相配。他瞧见VCR里涮涮锅餐厅里整齐地摆着的一箱又一箱银色罐子的啤酒，想起前一天晚上被他们随意遗弃在餐桌上的那两瓶ASAHI生啤。

44

京本大我在浴室清理时狠狠地打了松村北斗一巴掌。清脆的“啪”被局限在雾气蒸腾的浴室里左冲右突地回音着。

他皱着眉头推开松村北斗呆住的怀抱，狠狠地对着墙面来了一拳。

“你不想我提杰西，你也没有立场和我说树的事情。”京本大我回头盯着松村北斗，“更何况我和树什么事情都没有。”

左脸火辣辣地疼着，松村北斗却毫不在意地再次将京本大我夹在怀里，“你要我的两个月，我就给你两个月。我再也不提这个，我们也没有时间去争论以前的事。毕竟我们没有未来。”

怀中的京本大我一僵，不作他言。只是挑明之后的心脏疼痛，让二人都有些精神恍惚。

他开始捉摸不透松村北斗，一切归于平静后他的呼吸声一如曾经的轻柔舒缓，仿佛半小时前混着血水和泪水的性事从未存在过一般。京本大我做好了一切的可能和松村北斗彻底决裂的准备，然而脱离了镜头之后，松村北斗靠在休息室门边承诺会在开演前三十分钟赶到时的轻笑让他彻底迷失。

京本大我忘记了，他们二人之中，松村北斗才是那个真正的演员。

演技终止于他提起田中树。

京本大我的确被愤怒驱使着狠狠地给松村北斗来了一掌，但是因为松村在情事间不加掩饰的醋意让他渗出一点点稀薄的欣喜出来。用句极俗的老话来说，他卑微到了尘埃里，连这两个月的期间限定京本大我都能当成是一生一世。

他和松村北斗陷入了一个名为爱的怪圈。

“还不睡？”

“不用管我。”

“噢。我的闹钟是明早七点半的，现在还不睡明早闹钟吵醒你的的时候会很辛苦。”松村北斗依旧保持着背对着京本大我的姿势说道。

京本大我便一直在床上待到下午两点。七点时松村北斗无趣的系统音效的闹钟准时响起，被子被扯了一下，想必是伸手关闹钟。他迷迷糊糊间听到松村北斗揉了揉脸，然后便是手臂搭上自己腰间的触感。手掌搭上腰窝时让京本大我回忆起前一晚他们的第二种姿势，微微紧了呼吸的节奏时松村北斗却移开手，翻身下床。

他就在松村北斗制造出的叮叮当当声中再次睡去。

45

“kyomo。”

京本大我回头，田中树笑嘻嘻地在录音室门口探着头瞧着他。

“你怎么——”

“我在隔壁录音。”田中树伸出右手食指指了指墙，随后便往沙发上一瘫，“听说你今天迟到了？”

“……是。”京本大我将手中的耳机放在指令台上，挨着他坐下，“怎么？”

“没事。像是皇后乐队的Freddie Mercury，齐柏林飞艇的Jimmy Page，滚石的Brian Jones，他们都会迟到。”

京本大我笑笑，“你到底想问什么？”

田中树挑眉，“我只是想问，一切是不是都好。”

京本大我一愣，田中树脸上一闪而过的悲伤失落尽收眼底，他一时不知道怎么回答，只用力地点了点头。

“那场演唱会，他会来吧？”

“那当然。”

田中树笑着拍了拍京本大我的肩膀，起身走向门口，却在离开前回头，说道：“那就好。这也许是你一直想要的。”

“……不。”

“嗯？”

“不……”京本大我顿了顿，“我是说，先不要走——听听这首歌。”

“新曲？”

京本大我倒了杯水递给田中树，“是。我觉得，树的话一定能理解这首歌。”

“它叫什么？”

“粉色狂想曲。”


	12. Chapter 12

46

那是金属乐，钢琴，咏叹调，狂想曲。那是近乎自杀般地自我剖析，是对过往人生歌咏式的辛辣诅咒。京本大我在借着歌曲进行忏悔，试图以此进行自我修正。

田中树叹气，“你不需要这样。”

“树，我非常清楚我现在在干什么。”京本大我笑了起来，轻轻地抱了抱田中树，“你问我一切都还好吗的时候我犹豫了，直到刚刚和你一起听完了这首歌。我很好，我很期待唱给你们听，你，北斗，高地和慎太郎，还有杰西。”

田中树没有由来的鼻头一酸，他想起慎太郎曾经笑他像母鸡护雏一般把京本大我藏在身后，舍不得他被旁人碰坏一根头发丝。他记得很清楚，在病房里京本大我苍白的、犹带着泪意的面颊，和啜泣着对他坦白与松村北斗的一切时他的悲伤，与听闻松村北斗与杰西的那一个吻后的愤怒。京本大我拉不住他，田中树冲出病房朝着低头坐在走廊的松村北斗便是一拳，第二拳被京本大我制止在半空，松村北斗侧着头瞧着他和京本大我，轻轻一哂独自离去。陪在京本身边的一直是他，但这也是为什么京本永远不会选择他的原因。“相爱的人定会互相伤害”，他将京本大我的这句歌词记得过于清楚，泪意填满了他的泪腺，他的胸腔，他的全部。“kyomo，我…”

京本大我了然一笑，“当然。永远都是。”我最珍贵的朋友。

47

“好莱坞？”

“是啊！”经纪人一脸喜色地将合同从第一页翻到最后一页，“你忘了吗——半年前的那次试镜。”

“我记得那明明是……”松村北斗的话停在半空，“啊……”

“是，当时在场的那位从美国来的导演就是他们的试镜导演。然而首选的那位演员说档期调不开，在我看来其实多半是不想演这样一个属于性少数人群的角色，但是他们需要找一个亚裔，最好是日裔的演员来演，”经纪人顿了顿，“你本来就是二号候选人，再加上……”

“再加上我和京本最近的绯闻。”松村北斗僵住勾起的嘴角，经纪人却似是毫不在意，“事务所的意思是要我不要告诉你直接帮你接下这个通告，他们也的确有这个写在合同里的权力。但我觉得至少要让你提前知情。”

“你知道……这不是我的初衷。”松村北斗叹了一口气。

“但那是你的梦想。”

“好莱坞？”

“恭喜你啊。”

松村北斗听见踢石子的声音，京本大我嘟嘟囔囔的声音甚至让松村北斗有些心虚。“你生气了？”

京本大我在电话那头扑哧一笑，“我为什么要生气呀？”

“会太想我之类的……”

“没有记者会窃听我们的电话的。”京本大我笑得像是在嘲讽松村北斗像个情窦初开但爱情的火苗被迅速掐灭的高中生一般，“什么时候去？”

“下周五的机票。”

“噢……”京本大我顿了顿，“那我们下次见面，别忘了合同里的和平分手。”

松村北斗想揪着京本大我问他为什么老是纠结于那个什么破合同，哪怕他意识到自己也是如此。他走出地铁站，猛然想起那张依然躺在信箱里的演唱会门票。

“那场演唱会是几号——”

回答他的却只有电话忙音。

48

京本大我正在将属于他的那部分一点一点地从松村北斗的生活中抽离，哪怕他们只重新开始不到一周的时间，哪怕用着冠冕堂皇的理由先逃离的是松村北斗。先是拜托经纪人将松村北斗留在他公寓的衣服洗好送回，然后是以新专辑临近死线为由拒绝见面。

又是这样没有下文的结局。京本大我趴在录音棚休息室的沙发上翻邮件，六天前，五天前，四天前，再加上他已读装作忘记回复的三天前的那条问他在哪里的消息。乐队成员们下午叫的外卖他还一分未动，如今饥饿感将他从柔软的靠垫间解救出来，是他喜欢的咖喱饭，配上猪排，京本大我轻声对空荡荡的房间说了声谢谢。

高火，两分钟。

“京本、”

“京本。”

微波炉发出报错的滴滴声不知多久，京本大我如梦方醒，手忙脚乱地寻找清零键，直到属于松村北斗的手抢先一步让微波炉上的数字重新归零。

“是，现在也就只有你会叫我京本。”京本大我看着出现在眼前的松村北斗，五分怒气五分……他不太愿意承认，那似乎更接近委屈。

“忙得手机都不看吗？”高火，两分钟。

“你怎么在这里？”

松村北斗一副“为什么我不能在这里”的表情坐回京本大我本躺着的地方，二人的目光焦点都十分默契地放在了那正在运转的微波炉上。

“你…”

“你…”

“呃，你先说。”京本大我抢先说道。

松村北斗抬眼看着他，“正好是那天晚上的飞机。”

“什么？”

“演唱会。”

“啊……”京本大我挥挥手，“不要紧，我又不是以后不开演唱会了。”

“以后……吗？”

微波炉发出“叮”的一声响，时间还未过半又停滞。

“唔，是不是坏了啊。”

“别管那个微波炉了，”松村北斗将其重新扭回原点，“一切结束后，我还能去你的演唱会吗？”

“我好饿。”

“别岔开话题。”时间被重新设定。

京本大我没说话，只踮了脚尖环住松村北斗的脖子，落下亲吻。


	13. Chapter 13

\---

49

“这次谁是逃兵？”

松村北斗最受不了京本大我这般的凝视——从很久很久以前他们二人开始强词夺理般地说和对方“就是合不来”开始，京本大我自带滢然泪意的杏眼只要朝自己所在的方向那么一望，他便会下意识地偏过头去躲闪，骗子失格，呼吸停滞。

他认输般地认下了这个新名号，是，松村北斗，逃兵一号。

京本大我欢呼着将咖喱饭从微波炉里捧出来，本应是金黄色的炸猪排被咖喱和水汽浸软了呈现出靡颓的橙色来，京本却一点也不在意，用勺子切开猪排，混合米饭塞进嘴里，一脸幸福。

“超——好吃！”

这孩子气的口头禅却一直没变。松村北斗瞧着他眯着眼睛嚼米饭的样子不饥饿感不期而至，肚子不争气地“咕噜”叫了一声后京本大我瞪大眼睛，说道：“那边那个柜子里，有速食味噌汤。”松村北斗便乖乖去找，没忘记多撕开一包泡给那正在对着咖喱猪排饭苦战的家伙。

“喏。”

京本大我笑得灿烂，接下汤碗吹了吹便急急忙忙地喝了一口。松村北斗面色奇异地看着柜子里那整整齐齐的一排自己代言的速食味噌汤，想起以前他们开的那个关于味噌汤的玩笑。

——“每次看北斗喝汤都觉得，为什么还没有味噌汤的广告找上我们北斗呢。”

“我喜欢这个。”京本大我塞了一嘴的炸猪排含糊不清地说，“真希望杰西也能看看那个广告。”

50

“你刚刚想说什么？”

京本大我一愣，“没什么了。”

松村北斗应一声，二人又恢复沉默。京本大我努力地将猪排切成一小块一小块的样子，松村北斗看不过眼，拿起本留在包装袋里的刀，示意京本大我用勺子按着他来切。京本大我乖乖照做，视线越过松村北斗的头顶，耳尖，后颈。

“要去多久呀……”

“嗯？”

“我是说，”京本大我清了清嗓子，“下次见到你要什么时候呀……”

“巡演期就别想那么多了。”松村北斗将塑料刀扔进垃圾桶，伸手揉了揉京本大我额前的乱发。二人同时呼吸一滞，下意识的亲密动作让他们都有些许心猿意马。

明明已经共同度过了那么多夜晚，为这般举动而羞涩的自己真是做作得无药可救。

京本大我放下勺子，双手勾住松村北斗的脖子，嗫嚅着道：“对不起。”

松村北斗一愣，一时说不出话来。

“我不该这样子逼你…”京本大我将头埋在松村北斗的肩上，“让北斗做了不想做的事情……对不起。”

趴在肩膀上的人一抖一抖地吸着鼻子，松村北斗一时慌了神，手足无措地抚着京本大我的背拍了拍，“诶，你别哭。”

“我没哭。”京本大我扁着嘴巴重新回到松村北斗面前，手指拭去眼角的晶莹，一脸委屈的样子让松村北斗不禁失笑。

“这怎么反而像是我欺负了你一样？”

京本大我哼了一声，重新回到便当前坐着，却也没再继续吃下去，只愣愣地坐着。

“京本，”

“京本，看着我。”

京本大我回头，接住他的是松村北斗的拥抱，“我会想你的。”

51

“别担心，他已经睡了。”松村北斗回复着京本大我经纪人的短信，点击发送。他才知道原来京本大我将自己关在录音棚里整整三天。若不是自己过去找他，京本大我肯定没有告诉他这件事的打算——的确，这不在合约里。

一场情事过后京本大我昏昏沉沉地睡过去，睡相静谧，毫不设防。松村北斗借着夜晚微弱的光线从京本眉骨一路抚摸至并不明显的喉结，手指擦过嘴唇时还有小婴儿般条件反射的舔舐——或是一种更加成人的暗示。松村的手臂环住纤细的腰，然后穿过上臂抱住京本的背。

今晚是松村北斗第一次知道，京本大我肩上那道张牙舞爪的伤疤。前不久的那场情事间，这道由后颈一直蔓延到几近肩头暗红色与苍白色交织的伤疤被遮掩在玫瑰十字架和盲目的交合之下，直到今日它才猝然撞进松村北斗的眼中。

“……拉上。”京本大我洗完澡趴在床上，头发犹自滴着水，却语气冰冷地要求松村北斗将那上衣回归原位。松村吻上那道疤痕，中间的凸起与两边拆线的痕迹都细细吻过，他感到京本大我在颤抖。

“那很难看。”京本大我逃一般地从松村北斗的怀抱里钻出来，如同受伤的小兽一般蜷缩在床角。

松村北斗再次细细地抚摸那道疤痕，在京本白皙的皮肤上显得格外张牙舞爪，苍白没有血色的拆线疤痕似是依然联系着痛楚，京本大我在睡梦中依然躲闪松村北斗的抚摸。

做到最后时京本大我哭了，不同于他们之间一向酣畅淋漓的xing爱，今晚的京本大我扭动着哭痛，松村换了二指插入又自虐般地拒绝，进一步索求，尽管那处干涩又让人痛苦。生理性的眼泪就这样顺着脸颊流下来，松村北斗心里似是被铰住般疼痛，也许是因为京本大我的每次深呼吸后的收缩都像是最后的挽留。

松村北斗将右手手指一点一点地从京本大我的指缝间抽出，翻身下床。

后天就要离开日本了，是时候回静冈一趟了。

于是他们再次不告而别。


	14. Chapter 14

52

松村北斗攥着票，整个人裹在一件对于如今的时节有些夸张了的长款黑色大衣里，口罩呵出的热气消失在渐渐暗下的夜空中——他不太敢抬起头，只装作看着手机跟着队列往里走。如今已是临近开演，场外人群稀稀落落的散布在各个门前，松村叹了一口气，努力忽视入口的工作人员瞧见他时惊异的表情，在关系者席的最后一排找了个位置坐下。

高地优吾坐在最左侧，他的右边是森本慎太郎，然后是田中树。田中树身边的位置空着，松村北斗悄悄摸出口袋里的票，明晃晃地对应着那最中央的座位。他抿着唇，少爷罕见的细小的留心之处让他有些无所适从。乐队成员录制的提醒即将开演的广播开始播放，粉丝发出一阵阵的欢呼，他将手机关机，无视了经纪人连着发送的无数条邮件。

舞台正前方的一排面灯从观众席第一排朝最后一排扫去，在舞台的阴影中最先出现的是奏响的键盘，然后是急速的鼓点，贝斯手与吉他手从鼓后的背灯后走出，一束聚光灯毫无预兆地照亮了舞台的正中央，松村北斗下意识地屏住了呼吸。

将金色头发束起的京本大我仿若神祇一般出现在舞台上，乐队标志性的粉色灯光下他全白的服装配上猩红的嘴角平添一分妖艳，但除此之外京本大我再无任何妆饰，巡演前半时的造型中烟熏妆被尽数抛弃。如今的他，苍白皎洁，低垂着眼睑，吟唱出第一句歌词。

逐渐亮起的背景大屏幕上出现了一张张重叠起来的照片，有穿着和服捂着嘴笑着的小小的京本大我，以及在海边举着双手做着鬼脸的京本大我，还有和如今乐队成员十几岁初见时的合照……粉丝们发出一阵阵惊呼，松村北斗在大屏幕上看见了自己，他们五个在电视剧片场的合照，给京本大我庆祝生日，出道记者会见……

他努力地想要看清京本大我的神色，却被泪水模糊了眼眶。

53

“北斗，走啦。”

以前在演唱会上场前，总是杰西招呼他离开休息室。京本大我从高个子美国人的身后探出头来，背着手朝他笑。或是田中树半抱怨半玩笑地说他动作慢，门外是高地优吾和森本慎太郎的高声大笑。他们六个总是一起走过通往舞台的那条长长的走廊，他走在京本大我和杰西的身后，听他们打着节拍，然后轻松地和声。

六人围成一圈的时候他会有些别扭，杰西和田中树便会一脸认真地揽过他的肩膀，他的手臂搭上高地优吾的——一直一直没有分开的伙伴——或是森本慎太郎的——在那部剧里的死党——或是京本大我的手悄悄环住他的后颈，朝他微微一笑。京本大我握住他的手时很有力度，松村北斗记得那鼓起的脸与舒展的眉眼、击掌拥抱时上身相触的感觉、以及在胸腔里砰砰直跳的心脏。

然后他们便一同登台，似要将生命在舞台上燃尽一般。

亮起的巨大白色炽光灯，对于那时的他们而言还不代表着落幕。

——那是两年前的他们，他记得。

54

歌曲进行到间奏，乐器合奏。京本大我取下立架上的麦克风，伸手遥指会场左侧的关系者席——摄影机紧紧随着聚光灯追来，早已站起来同其他乐队成员的亲友们一起欢呼的森本、田中和高地三人在前排格外惹眼，空出的座位被人群遮住——他往后看，在强烈的光芒制造而出的阴影里，他却和一双含了笑的眼眸对了正着。

——他见到出现在片场自己时震惊又来不及掩饰的唇角笑意；

——还有从片场角落投来的热切目光；

——然后，如同做梦一般，和几周前的重逢一模一样地，他在台上，松村北斗在台下。

京本大我有那么一瞬间的怔愣，让他错过了B段的第一句歌词。

55

毯子柔软地包裹住了松村北斗，飞机上偏冷的空调让他蜷缩在座位里，耳机隔绝了依然在为了松村北斗过于任性的迟到行为而絮絮叨叨地埋怨着的经纪人，耳边响起京本大我在他登机前发来的一小段录音。

像是在车里录的音，京本大我的声音闷闷地，告诉他这首曲子叫《Pink Rhapsody》。

“我也不知道这句英文说对了没…北斗的英语比我好多了。”声音顿了顿，“狂想曲…声乐老师告诉我狂想曲最早是古希腊吟游诗人唱的英雄故事，够帅吧。”

松村北斗没忍住轻轻笑了笑，分明是年上靠谱前辈的样子，有时却孩子气得让他束手无策。

“不管怎么样，今晚能看见北斗，我很开心。”

自钢琴而起，然后是伴着吉他的舒缓吟唱，从副歌部分响起的乐器合奏转为金属乐，咏叹调，狂想曲。京本大我在副歌部分嘶吼而出，松村北斗却没有余力欣赏他日臻完美的黑嗓技巧，单是歌词就已经让他被擭住脖颈一般呼吸不畅。京本大我似是自嘲一般的歌词尖锐敏感，一切却在最后一段归于寂静。

如同自我妥协，自我和解一般寂静。

也许，这一次，他应该试着用真心，换取和京本大我的永远了。

*END

后记：

“S——u——r——p——r——i——s——e——！”

松村北斗下飞机后意外公放视频聊天的声音让他尴尬得快要钻进手上那小小的耳机盒里，那头的京本大我却全然不在意地咧嘴一笑。

——也许他们俩是真的合不来。

-


End file.
